It Mattered
by BeeDee92
Summary: "He broke up with me, and I feel like my world is crumbling beneath my feet, stupid isn't it?" Hermione finally choked out between her quiet sobs. Ginny nodded, already having put that much together, she had half a mind to storm out of her living room and curse him into oblivion for putting her friend through this turmoil. "No it's not stupid, it mattered."


_**A quick one-shot on the loving friendship between Ginny and Hermione. I don't actually think Hermione would ever do some of the things I wrote but honestly I was a little heartbroken and there was a song I heard that inspired this, call, "When You Love Someone Like That." Anyway I hope you enjoy, and maybe if you like it, I'll write another chapter where Hermione gets her Happy ending, you can even make a suggestion on who this new man in her life will be in your reviews and why, I'll pick based on the why, and if I don't get any suggestions then I'll figure it out:P Enjoy! **_

Hermione was sitting in the living room of one of her best friends homes. Tissues were scattered around her and her eyes were swollen and her face blotchy. Ginny sat next to her making soothing noises but not asking any questions and her best girl friends heart broke right in front of her eyes.

"He broke up with me, and I feel like my world is crumbling beneath my feet, stupid isn't it." Hermione finally choked out between her quiet sobs.

Ginny nodded, already having put that much together, she had half a mind to storm out of her living room and curse the bastard into oblivion for putting her friend through this turmoil. "No it's not stupid, it mattered, and it's okay to cry about thing that mattered." Hermione let out another loud sob, and tried to muffle it, as if trying to hide her pain from herself as well as anyone else. "And cry you will, but you'll be okay, you're stronger then you give yourself credit for, and you'll build a new world from the ruins of the one you're mourning for."

It took a while but a few hours later Ginny had Hermione giggling lightly. "There's that smile I wanted to see, I floo called Harry, he's staying with Ron tonight to give us a girls night to talk about anything you like, I'm just going to be your ears tonight, about time I get to repay you for all those times I came storming over ranting about something stupid Harry has done."

Hermione let out another light giggle, her eyes were red rimmed and swollen but she didn't look as distraught as she had four hours ago. "I still can't believe he tried to fix your sink the muggle way, even with magic it took the kitchen and living room a week to dry completely!"

"What kind of wizard thinks it's okay to fix the sink the muggle way!? What was he thinking?" Ginny ranted her ears turning red at the memory.

Hermione stayed silent her mind wandering, Ginny frowned slightly, knowing that she was remembering how her and Viktor had tried a few muggle things together, and how she had come back glowing with love for the man.

"We were only together for a year, why am I so heartbroken?"

"Because you've crushed on him since the night of the Yule Ball, but back then he was different Mione, he was shy and awkward and so were you."

"It's my fault he ended it, I shouldn't have tried so hard to keep him! I just don't know what came over me, we just clicked like I had never clicked with anyone like that ever. But I think I just got to be too serious with him, I knew better, I had watched him for years and all of his relationships end in the same way, I knew how this was going to end, I knew he was going to break my heart, but I couldn't stop myself from falling head over heels for him!" She cried out hopelessly.

Ginny nodded, she had never liked how Victor had treated her best friend, but she hadn't wanted to interfere.

"And I can't believe what I did for him, I started dressing nicer to impress him! Any little remark he made I did my best to fix it, I was too fat, my hair too frizzy, did you know his eyes started wandering towards the end, I wouldn't be surprised if he had been cheating. I gave up books for him because he wanted me to pay more attention to him! Why in Merlin's name would I do that? But I think the worst part is, I slept with him, he was my first and I stupidly thought he was going to stay with me and now I can't ever get that back."

Ginny sighed feeling her heart break all over for her friend, remembering all those times at Hogwarts that Hermione had explained she was waiting for the right guy so he would always know he was the only one to ever touch her.

"Maybe he would have stayed if I had been thinner, or maybe if I had blonde hair, he has a tendency for blondes."

Ginny shot out of her seat her anger flaring."Hermione Granger you listen to me right this minute, you are not the color of your hair, eyes, or your weight. You are your favorite books, you are that song that's stuck in your head, you are your thoughts, and your breakfast choice on an early Saturday morning. You are a thousand things, but you are not those things he chose to point out about you, you are special and one day you will meet a guy who is going to see this, no, don't say you'll never meet another guy, you will and you will see how nice it is to not only to love, but the be truly loved in return."

Hermione smiled slightly as her friend sat down and continued her slight rant. "Don't tell yourself it was you, it wasn't. You followed your heart and gave it your best there is nothing else you can do. Guys like him are only here for a moment and they don't know what they had. I want you to know that even though it's terrible he is going to do the same thing to someone else, so don't be so hard on yourself."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I feel like I'm the only one who has ever felt this way."

"We've all loved and lost, it happens. But we also all eventually pick ourselves up. And you are one of the strongest women I know, you'll be alright."

Hermione gave a watery smile and hugged her redheaded friend, "thank you for being such a great friend Ginny, I really needed it. Now all I want is a big tub of chocolate ice cream and I'll be okay eventually."

"Now that's something I have, chocolate ice cream it is! And how about one of those films you love so much?"

"That sounds perfect, and while you're at it, I think I'm going to grab a book and reacquaint myself with one of my favorite things."

Ginny smiled as she watched her curly haired friend rise from the couch and make her way to the small bookcase that the Potters had, she knew it was going to be a long time before Hermione would be okay, but in time she would heal and be back to the strong woman that she knew her to be.


End file.
